1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental instrument for applying powdered polymers, with a reservoir and nozzle for the powdered polymer.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The technique of sprinkling is essentially employed in dentistry, especially orthodontics, to create orthodontic devices. The model is wetted from a dropping flask or with a pipette at the sites at which plastic is to be applied and the plastic subsequently applied from a sprinkling bottle. The sprinkled-on polymer is then wetted again with monomer. For this a special plastic that does not tend to flow off when made into a paste is necessary, which, however, is not the case with normal autopolymers. When creating jaw-correcting devices, the dentist takes an impression of the bite for which the teeth are to be brought into the correct position and makes a plaster model from the impression. Wire elements are then fixed to the buccal side of the insulated model. An expansion screw is likewise attached in position to the model. Powdered polymer is applied from a plastic bottle with a fine spout from the palatinal or lingual tooth surface toward the middle and then wetted with monomer, also from a spray bottle with a very fine spout. These measures are repeated until the plate assumes its desired shape and strength with all retaining and motion elements. The plaster model is then placed with the modeled plate and steel elements in a pressure-polymerization device and polymerized. Finally, the polymerized plate is conventionally polished and inserted in the patients mouth by the dentist. A force is exerted on the wires by adjusting the expansion screw that is accordingly transmitted to the teeth that are to be corrected. This method of creating a plastic is difficult and time-consuming because the dentist or dental technician must constantly alternate between picking up and putting down the plastic bottle with the powdered polymer and the spray bottle with the liquid monomer and because a great deal of care must be devoted to applying the right amount in each case. Constantly changing the bottles makes it difficult to concentrate on the operation.